marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Julius Caesar (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Julius Caesar | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Caesar, Caius Julius, Divine Julius | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Roman Empire; formerly Roman Republic | Relatives = Category:Julius Caesar FamilyOctavian / Octavius / Augustus (foster son); unnamed first-born daughter (deceased); Marada Starhair (granddaughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Rome, Roman Empire | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Roman | MaritalStatus = Married | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = Emperor, conqueror, dictator; formerly consul/ Senior Consul of the Roman Republic | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Thapsus | Creators = Ramona Patenaude | First = Comedy Comics #10 | First2 = (Mentioned) | Death = Fantastic Four Vol 4 5 | Overview = Gaius Julius Caesar, known as "Julius Caesar", Caius Julius or simply Caesar, was a Roman politician and general. In 49 B.C., he played a critical role in the events that led to the demise of the Roman Republic and the rise of the Roman Empire. Presumably, the history of Julius Caesar of Earth-616 mostly mirrors that of his real-world counterpart, up to the aftermaths of the Battle of Thapsus (46 B.C. on Earth-1218) where he died and was replaced by an alien. Caesar is often mentioned as a great conqueror, along with the such of Alexander and Napoleon. | HistoryText = Hostage In 75 B.C., Julius Caesar was kidnapped by Sicilian pirates on the Mediterranean Sea. They demanded twenty (or fifty) talents of silver as ransom for his freedom. Caesar sent his aides gather the ransom and lived among his captors, behaving like their leader, writing speeches, rehearsing poetry and shushing the pirates when he wanted to sleep. Once the silver talent ransom delivered, Caesar was freed, but swore to hunt them down and crucify them, which he did after slitting their throats as an act of mercy, due to kind of affection for them. This story was written by Plutarch, and the part on the throats-slitting remains unconfirmed. Senior Consul By 59 B.C., Caesar was among the most popular men in Rome. As a veteran to many successful campaigns that had contributed to extend the influence of Rome through Northern Europe, he was elected by the Centuriate Assembly as "Senior Consul of the Roman Republic". He shared the Consulate position with both Pompey the Great and millionaire Marcus Licinius Crassus. Despite his obvious benefit to Rome, Caesar's moves were often blocked by the corrupt Roman Senate. Gaul conquest Caesar started a campaign to conquer Gaul, and fought at Bibracte, among other places. Around 57 B.C., Caesar led the Roman armies and conquered the northern part of Gaul, fighting its inhabitants, a mixture of Germanic and Celtic tribes, the Belgae, whom he described as the bravest of the Gauls. By 55 B.C., Caesar's first Roman expedition arrived in Britannia, where he fought the Celts who didn't unite against him. The same year, Harley Davis and Killpower were accidentally sent back in time to ancient Rome and landed a Colosseum with gladiator battling lions. Their apparition scared the lions, who nearly killed Julius Caesar. Harley used her sonic cry to knocking the lion aside. They then escape back to the future. Playing one tribe against another, Caesar eventually conquered all of Gaul. by 52 B.C.. In 50 B.C., Caesar was ordered by the Senate to disband his legions and return to Rome. Crossing the Rubicon Caesar saw that demand as an illegal act, as his consulship was legitimate and yet he was forbidden to stand for a second term. On January 10th in the year 49 B.C., accused of insubordination and treason, he brought his single legion to the Rubicon, the natural border marking the edge of his territory and parting Gaul from the rest of Italy. Despite unwilling to fight, Caesar refused to back down, refusing to die in Rome. Followed by his friend Asinius Pollio, he stated Alea Iacta Est ("the die is already cast"), and crossed the Rubicon, engaging the defenders of Rome and defeating them, expecting to reach Rome by the end of the week. Plutarch stated that Caesar knew that the very moment he crossed Rubicon, a civil war would ignite. Dictator / "Emperor" Caesar became Dictator, while being usually thought of as Emperor. Egypt Civil War Circa 47-49 B.C., a civil war erupted in Egypt as Caesar attempted to put Cleopatra on the throne in place of her brother Ptolemy (supported by Zota of Pergamum). During the siege of the palace by the Egyptians led by Ptolemy, Caesar and Cleopatra were approached by Doctor Strange and Clea. It was told that it was during that event that the Great Library of Alexandria was burned down, though it was in fact (as Lucan would later wrote) warehouses in which grain and books were stored that were burned due to a defensive fire set by Caesar's troops near the docks. Nevertheless, the theory of Caesar burning the Library became a popular legend, and is still mentioned. Death During the Battle of Thapsus, Caesar's Fifth Legion repelled a charge of Elephants of War. At that time, an alien observer had came witness his life. After the battle, Caesar would commemorate the event by creating a coin featuring the pachyderms. Caesar would have an accident while riding an elephant who was frightened by a serpent, resulting in his death before his appointed time. The alien feared that is was his presence who had altered the timeline, and so decided that in order to prevent a time paradox, it would continue Caesar's destiny by taking possession of Caesar's body, until his assassination in 44 B.C. Legacy His foster son Augustus (or Octavius, Octavian...) would later replace "him". His first-born daughter gave birth, from a foreign prince made a slave in Rome, to Marada Starhair, who became a famed warrior in her time. Caesar's life and its impersonation/reenactment by the alien, were reprised in Lucan's works, Plutarch's writings, in "Julius Caesar" of Shakespeare, and he was also played on TV by Rex Harrison. After his "death", "Caesar" kept living in the body, into the Modern Age, where he created Julian Enterprises. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Armor, shield and helmet. | Transportation = Horse, elephant. | Weapons = Sword, spear | Notes = * In his diaries, he stated that the Celtic Magic System was so fantastically complex and pure that all other magic systems in the world may probably have emanated from the Celtic territories. | Trivia = * Caesar was born into a patrician family, the gens Julia, which claimed descent from Iulus, son of the legendary Trojan prince Aeneas, supposedly the son of the goddess Venus. | Links = * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julius_Caesar Julis Caesar at Wikipedia] }} Category:Historical Figures Category:Death by accident Category:Roman Emperors Category:Julius Caesar Family